A number of modern motorcycles utilize Light Emitting Diodes (LED elements) to provide headlight illumination, particularly because LED elements offer higher brightness, lower power consumption, and a longer illumination lifetime compared to conventional light sources (e.g., halogen bulbs). Laid open Japanese patent publication JP 2010125898 describes a motorcycle having a headlight unit that uses LED elements to emit headlight illumination. As indicated in FIG. 5 of JP 2010125898, in this headlight unit a single LED is positioned on the left side of the motorcycle to provide left headlight illumination, and a single LED is positioned on the right side of the motorcycle to provide right headlight illumination. Such LEDs are mounted on a printed circuit board. Additionally, within the headlight unit a left side lens is disposed in front of the left side LED, and a right side lens is disposed in front of the right side LED. However, it's not explicitly clear from this reference how the LED structure of this headlight unit is formed and shaped.